Betrothed
by Shadow Katt
Summary: Due to a marriage law, Draco Malfoy is bethrothed to Millicent Bulstrode.


"Millicent Bulstrode?" Draco said, his eyes glowing with anger. He sat on the sofa in the parlor of Malfoy Manor. It was late April of Draco's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. He had come home for the Easter Holidays and was due back at Hogwarts tomorrow.

"Why yes my dear boy." Lucius smiled at his only son. "She is the furthest in relation from the Malfoys. We haven't had a Bulstrode in our family since 1864."

"Furthest relation?" Draco frowned, "Yes of course she's the furthest relation, have you seen her, father?"

"Well she may be a bit heavy around the --." Lucius tried another fake smile.

"A bit heavy? Just a BIT? She tried out for the team last year and the broom couldn't even get 10 feet off the ground! I can not marry HER." Draco was getting angrier.

"Draco you have no choice. There are barely any witches in your age group that are pureblooded."

"Then I wont marry ANYONE." Draco crossed his arms.

Lucius suddenly looked very dangerous. His cool blue eyes flashed briefly which made Draco change his pose. "You - will - marry, God help me if you are the last of the Malfoys."

"There must be someone else, father!" Draco whined like the spoiled brat he was. "What's wrong with Pansy? She is my girlfriend after all."

"Parkinsons were married to the Blacks three generations ago, making Pansy somewhat of a distant cousin to you."

Draco crinkled his pointed nose. He was dating his cousin.

"Well what about a non Slytherin? Hannah Abbott?" Draco asked.

"Her great grandmother was a Muggle."

"Cho Chang?"

"She's already set to marry someone else."

"Susan Bones?"

"Muggleborn."

"Parvati Patil? Lavender Brown? Alicia Spinnet? Katie Bell? Angelina Johnson?" Draco was rambling names now.

"Great grandmother was a Muggle, Lavender is your second cousin, grandfather a Muggle, Muggleborn with two Muggle brothers, Father is a Muggle." Lucius recited.

"This is bloody ridiculous. How is that nearly everyone at Hogwarts is a freakin' Mudblood?" Draco said, surprised.

"It's horrible isn't it?" Lucius sighed. "This is why we need to preserve the Malfoy name as being Pureblooded."

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "There is one other girl at Hogwarts who isn't related to the Malfoys at all."

An evil dangerous look spread across Lucius' features. Draco shrunk back into the sofa, cursing himself for even suggesting such a thing.

"I surely hope you aren't referring to the Weasley girl." Lucius spit out "Weasley" like it was a bitter liquor.

"You're right, sorry -- father." Draco said quietly.

"So you see, Draco, I'm not trying to make you miserable by making you marry the tank of a girl, you simply have no choices."

He spent the next day at school feeling quite horrible. Every time Millicent caught his eye he shuddered. Pansy was trying to act sympathetic but even she wasn't sure what was wrong with her distantly related boyfriend. Draco didn't even have the energy to ridicule Hermione Granger when Snape made her look foolish for answering a question wrong in Potions.

That evening found him sprawled out on his stomach on his canopy bed, the green velvet curtains hanging lazily around him. His transfiguration textbook was open in front of him, but the words were just blurs of black. He was instantly drawn out of this daze when he heard the door to the boys dorm open with a groan.

"Umm - Draco?" her voice called.

Draco didn't answer, maybe if she wouldn't know he was there as long as if bed canopy was drawn around him.

"Look, Draco, my parents spoke with me over the weekend about -- you know --." Millicent sat down on the trunk at the end of his bed, speaking to Draco's canopy. Draco stared through the curtains, knowing he was just two feet from her.

"-- and I want you to know I'm not any happier about this than you are." She finished.

Not happy? Yeah right! What wouldn't she be happy about? She was getting a rich, handsome - no -- hot - husband in a few months, Draco thought to himself. He remained silent.

"Mother said the date is already set for late June. So I figure we have just two months to get to know each other better." Millicent said again. Draco winced behind the canopy. He had been in a sour mood all day and now that girl was making it worse. She was only pouring salt in his bleeding wound.

" - I hope there is a room in Malfoy Manor for Mr. Whiskers, he has so many toys, and catnip stuff, he needs a room all to himself --."

You need a room all to yourself.

"Do your House Elves cook? Because I'm hypothroidismic and I need to eat every three hours --."

He could hear her breathing through her flat nose, the whistling of air flowing through her nostrils.

" -- What kind of room will we be living in? I was only to your house once for Christmas two years ago, but I didn't see you much, you were with Pansy the entire time."

Yes I was snogging with my girlfriend because it was sickening watching you EAT, he thought coldly.

" -- oh and you should know I'm a -- virgin -- I've been saving myself for you, Draco."

With out another thought he flung his canopy open, his eyes searing with loathing. "Why won't you get it through your fat, thick, skull? I am NOT marrying YOU." He yelled. "I would rather sleep with - no - fuck Mudblood Granger then even TOUCH you!"

"Now, Draco, I know this is a bit of a shock, it is to me too --." Millicent said sweetly.

Draco, looking at her, was suddenly reminded of Professor Umbridge. Then the thought came into his head of his wedding night with Millicent, waiting in the honeymoon suite, and out of the bathroom steps Dolores Umbridge, in white lingerie complete with garter belts.

Draco shuddered, and looked back at the boxy Slytherin girl. Her robes were open in the front, revealing her stomach that protruded from beneath a grey sweater. In a split second's time he whipped his wand out and pointed it at her.

"Get out." He said, his face pale with anger.

"Draco --." She stuttered.

"Get out." He said again.

"But --." Millicent pleaded.

"Cruc --." Draco started the torturous incantation but was cut off when Goyle lumbered in.

Draco looked back at the girl with all her girth. "Get out, NOW!"

"You'll change your mind you know!" she whimpered, tears streaming down her pudgy cheeks as she left the boys dorm. "You have to, you have no choice Draco. You're mine and I'm yours - for ever."

He felt weak suddenly and passed out on his bed.

"No!" he yelled, and bolted upright in his green canopy bed. The boys dorm was dark and the watery walls gave off their usual pale blue glow. Crabbe was asleep in the bed to his left and Blaise Zabini to his right.

"-- just a dream--." He panted and let out a sigh of relief.

He laid back down and wrapped his blanket over him, thinking of the horrible nightmare he had just had. Draco smiled, knowing he was safe now and rolled over in his soft bed.

Did you like it? Review please! Flames will be tossed out.


End file.
